Secreto de dos
by Fblaz
Summary: Un viernes feriado Kaname decide invitar a Yuuki a una casa en una colina y es un día nevado. YuukixKaname.
1. Una Carta

Secreto de dos

01: una carta

Una noche más como cualquier otra, una chica estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, esperando no encontrarse con nadie, ni siquiera con los estudiantes que a esas horas tiene el derecho de pasearse por allí.

La luna brillaba, como cada noche, se encargaba de iluminar el bosque que ella debía vigilar junto a su compañero de guardia. No debía haber nadie más por esos lugares, pero siempre existía alguien que quería complicar su labor apareciendo para molestar el estudio de los chicos de la clase nocturna. No tenían razón aparente, solo tomar algunas fotos, que luego serían retiradas en la limpieza de cuarto que debía hacer la chica una vez al mes para evitar que las fanáticas de la clase diurna descubrieran el secreto de los uniformados de blanco.

Debía llevar a cabo su labor, por muy difícil que le pareciera a cualquier persona. Ella se lo debía al director y a Kaname que la habían salvado cuando no tenía donde ir, cuando un malvado vampiro estuvo a punto de devorarla para alimentarse con su sangre. Ella tenia que cumplir con este pequeño trabajo después de todo lo que habían echo por ella. Y aparte, tenía el apoyo de Zero, que también trabajaba con ella en efectuar la misión. No estaba sola, los cuatro luchaban para que el deseo de que los vampiros y humanos vivieran en paz.

Esos pensamientos iban y venían en la mente de la joven, cada noche, cada patrullaje que hacía. Y como cada noche hacían que se le fuera rápidamente la hora, para llegar al final de su tiempo de patrullaje. Era hora, una vez más, de volver a su habitación y descansar.

Se puso en marcha a la mansión principal, iría al despacho del director para darse un baño, como cada noche, ya que los baños de los dormitorios diurnos estaban cerrados a esa hora. Otra vez más se encontraría con el callado de Zero y pelearía con él el derecho de darse un baño primero.

Entro al baño esperando encontrar a Zero, pero el lugar estaba vacío. No paso a más que la sorpresa, ya que, después de ponerle seguro a la puerta, se desvistió y fue a tomarse un baño como cada noche. Una vez terminado, se puso su pijama y se dispuso a secar su cabello, no sin antes quitar el seguro de la puerta. Debía dejar que Zero entrara si él quería, pero demoro en entrar, tal ves demasiado, pero la chica no se preocupo, seguro lo encontraría en el despacho del director durmiendo en algún sillón que ahí hay, cansado de tanto esperar.

Abrió la puerta, dispuesta a salir y buscar a su compañero, pero en ese momento lo encontró. Estaba ahí parado en el exterior de la puerta, estirando una mano para tomar la manilla.

- Hola Zero... - saludo la chica como si nada la hubiese preocupado antes.

- hola. - saludo el peli plateado tan frío como siempre. La chica se corrió para permitirle el paso y se dispuso a avanzar un par de pasos, pero un brazo se lo impidió. El chico, estaba estirando un brazo en manera de evitar que avanzara.

- ¿qué pasa Zero? - pregunto ella igual que siempre con una mirada comprensiva que siempre le dirigía.

- Kuran... - dijo el chico a un comienzo con algo de dificultad, pero luego siguió como siempre - ese vampiro, dejo una carta para ti sobre la mesa. - en ese momento fue que se percato la chica, de que el brazo del chico no buscaba detenerla, sino apuntar la carta con su nombre que descansaba sobre la mesa.

- Gracias por avisarme, no me hubiera dado cuenta sino me dices. - dijo la chica escondiendo su sorpresa y emoción. En ese momento, el chico solo la miro de reojo sin sonreírle, para luego entrar en el baño, dándole, una vez más, libertad de movimiento a la chica.

Su emoción y curiosidad se notaban a flor de piel. ¿una carta? era la primera vez, desde que estaban en la academia que el vampiro no le decía algo a la cara y se lo dejaba escrito. Debía ser algo importante, o tal vez él se había ido y no tuvo el valor de decírselo al igual que cuando eran niños y él dejaba una carta en forma de despedida. Dejo la toalla que llevaba en las manos en un canasto que había escondido en una esquina, era para la ropa sucia y las toallas, por alguna razón el director no lo tenía dentro del baño como debía ser lo normal, siempre creyó que era porque no cabía ahí dentro, ya que el baño era algo angosto.

Se acerco lentamente a la mesa y tomo la carta con una de sus manos. Se apreciaba la pulcra letra de tinta negra con la que estaba escrita, decía su nombre claramente y no dudaba que era la letra del vampiro pura sangre. Estaba sellada con un timbre rojo con alguna forma extraña y el logo que se leía en él era del colegio. Ese detalle la hizo pensar que tenía que ven con algo de la academia, tal ves él se marcharía o no había echo bien su trabajo y la estaba reprochando por ello.

Camino hasta su habitación, decidió que era mejor abrirla en un lugar tranquilo como su habitación. Además necesitaba calmar sus miedos, sentía miedo de que el chico se fuera y esos felices días en que la academia nocturna y la diurna convivían terminarán por alguna razón.

Llegó a su habitación, cerro la puerta tras de sí, su amiga estaba durmiendo como cada noche y la ventana se encontraba cerrada con las cortinas entrejuntas dejando pasar la luz de la luna. Estaba bellísima esa noche y quería quedarse admirándola, pero sabía que había algo más importante en ese momento. Tomo el sobre con ambas manos y rasgo suavemente su parte superior. Lo abrió con cuidado de no romperlo demasiado y extrajo de su interior una hoja blanca que se hallaba escrita con la misma letra. Esperaba encontrarse una hoja pequeña, como una especie de tarjeta que decía "Nos veos pronto. Cuídate" como siempre que Kaname le dejaba una carta, y así fue como encontró en el interior del sobre una tarjeta doblada que al extraerla decía una frase y firmada con el nombre de su salvador.

Se fijo primero en el nombre de la firma, aunque sabía quien la había enviado, estaba acostumbrada a leerlo antes de leer el contenido de la carta. "Kaname" salía claramente escrito y eso la tranquilizó algo, aunque al mismo tiempo la puso más nerviosa. Se dispuso a leer la frase escrita sobre a firma al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre su cama.

" _Me gustaría pasar los días libres juntos Yuki. No estaré en la academia en unos días, pero el jueves pasare por ti. _

_Kaname."_

La chica se quedo sobre su cama, releyendo la carta una y otra vez. Era algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaba leer y es que los tiempos ya habían cambiado, ya no era la niña pequeña que esperaba por Kaname cada día de invierno, ni él era el chico que iba y venía de un lugar para otro. Sino que ahora estaban los dos juntos en la misma academia, los dos pasaban gran tiempo juntos, los dos podían verse todos los días aunque no lo quisieran así, los dos tenían compañeros de curso y materias que estudiar, ambos tenían el próximo viernes feriado y a Yuki se le había olvidado completamente. Era la oportunidad perfecta para planear un viaje como todas sus compañeras o visitar a sus familias, como harían la mayoría de sus compañeras y amigas.

Con la sensación de que necesitaba de más tiempo libre para pensar en cosas como esa y no olvidarlas como siempre le ocurría, se deslizó por las sabanas y apoyo su cabeza sobre la almohada. Aunque cuando cerró los ojos esa noche, lo hizo con la esperanza de que el par de días que faltaban para que el jueves pasarán rápidamente.

- continuará -


	2. Larga Espera

02 Larga espera

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente, tal como ella lo había pedido esa noche en que se enteró de que serían sus días libres. Ella y Kaname de viaje, ellos solos. Como antes, pero algo sería diferente, ya no se emocionaba como una pequeña que se moría de ganas de ver a su salvador, sino que se sentía emocionada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa de que estarían los dos solos. ¿por qué motivo es que Kaname la había invitado de esa manera?

Soñaba con que su salvador le digiera que la amaba y no hacía nada para evitar que su mente se extraviara en esas ideas. Solo la conversación de su amiga la hacía volver a la realidad, volver a su salón de clases para seguir durante los siguientes 5 minutos las palabras del profesor, sin evitar que su mente nuevamente se dedicará a inventar una nueva declaración del parte del vampiro y un nuevo desenlace y cada cierto tiempo cambiaba el lugar en donde se efectuaba la historia o el tiempo en que este se llevaba a cabo, pero todos tenían algo en común, finalmente le decía a su amor que lo amaba y él le correspondía completamente.

El último día esas historias solo se basaron en la forma en que él la vendría a recoger, en lo cerca que estaba ese momento, en todo lo que podía salir mal. Para evitar todo eso tenía su maleta lista desde la mañana anterior y echaba en ella cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a lo largo del día, con el fin de no olvidar nada.

Las horas se le hicieron interminables, en especial la última clase, en la cual el profesor tuvo que terminar antes por el ánimo de la mayoría de los alumnos. Así que un cuarto para las 6 de la tarde la chica estaba vestida y lista para que pasarán a buscarla. Solo le había contado a su mejor amiga sus planes para ese fin de semana, pero había evitado mencionarlo, para no tratar con una manada de alumnas furiosas o que Zero le digiera algo que la hiciera entrar en duda.

Se encontraba en la puerta de los dormitorios, veía feliz como todas sus compañeras iban con sus familias felices y se despedía con una sonrisa de todas las que les dirigían un gesto con la mano. Luego de un tiempo también Yori se fue con sus padres, ella se iba realmente feliz, aunque eso no evitaba que la preocupación por su amiga se esfumara de su mirada.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie a su alrededor comenzaron la dudas a apoderarse de ella, es que Kaname estaba demorando en venir o ella estaba esperando que llegará antes de lo que él había planeado, después de todo, no le había dado una hora exacta para recogerla, pro lo mejor sería esperar en el despacho de su padre.

Camino tranquilamente hacia el edificio principal y entro en él sin mayores preocupaciones. Camino hasta su destino con la cabeza algo baja, aunque por suerte no tropezó con nadie en su caminata, puede ser porque no había nadie en el edificio en esos días.

Al entrar encontró a u padre una ve más mirando a través de su ventana.

- Buenas tarde hija mía – dijo el extraño hombre dandose la vuela al ver a su hija - ¿qué te ocurre Yuki?

- Hola director – respondió al saludo ignorando la última pregunta y tomo asiento en una de las sillas que descansaban al frente del escritorio.

- Kaname me contó que pasará contigo estos días. – le contó el director mientras tomaba asiento frente a la chica. – me pidió permiso antes de invitarte – al ver que la chica se sorprendía un poco con las palabras de su padre él siguió contándole – hablaba igual como si me estuviese pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio. – término diciendo con una pequeña risa entre dientes. Mientras que la chica se sonrojaba hasta las orejas en cosas de segundo, escondía sus manos entre sus piernas y bajaba la cabeza sin saber hacía donde mirar.

- Si dices esas cosas: Yuki se asustará y no querrá acompañarme, señor director. – se oyó una voz detrás de los dos presentes. Una voz profunda conocida por ambos, en especial por la chica que rápidamente se dio vuelta a mirarlo – Perdón por entrar así a su despacho director. Hola Yuki.

- Buenas tarde Kaname –senpai. – saludo la chica con una sonrisa, todos sus temores se habían ido, toda su angustia yo no tenía lugar si el estaba ahí en esa puerta. Se notaba que había corrido por que estaba algo agitado, se hallaba con una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros ajustados. Su pelo desordenado como siempre y su mirada profunda y gentil.

- No deberías demorar tanto en tu primera cita Kana-chan – molesto nuevamente el director, logrando que no solo la chica se pusiera algo roja sino que el vampiro también sufrió de un ligero excesote sangre en su cara. Aunque lo disimulo con una ligera sonrisa confiada y se acerco a la chica.

- Creo que tienes razón. – acepto su culpa mientras se acercaba a la humana y tomaba una de sus manos para besarla ligeramente – lo siento mucho, Yuki. Espero que mi pequeño retraso no afecte nuestra salida juntos.

- Claro que no, no tienes que preocuparte. Además no estas llegando atrasado ya que no me diste una hora y aun es jueves, así que no tienes que disculparte.- comentaba la chica tratando de esconder su nerviosismo que una vez más la había traicionado.

- Creo que será mejor que se vayan si quieres llegar Kaname, te recuerdo que de noche nieva mucho por esos lugares y no podrán llegar en coche si eso ocurre. – le recordó el director al par de chicos que se miraban con una sonrisa frente a ellos, con el fin de que reaccionarán.

- Sí. – dijo el líder de la clase nocturna tan frío como siempre, para luego dirigirse tiernamente a la humana - ¿tienes listo tu equipaje Yuki?

- Sí. Está en mi habitación. – contesto la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Entiendo ire por él mientras ustedes van hacía el vehículo. – contesto el sensual vampiro al mismo tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta en dirección a la habitación de Yuki.

- Entonces nosotros bajaremos hija – comento tranquilamente el director al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo derecho para ayudarla – si no trato como una princesa a su querida Yuki, Kaname es capaz de matarme jajaja. Zero dijo que no se sentía con ánimos de despedidas, por lo que prefería que te digiera adiós en su nombre. – el director le comentaba las palabras de su otro hijo adoptivo de una manera calmada para que la chica no se preocupara, para terminar con algunas frases de ánimo con el fin de que ella se fuera realmente feliz a su viaje, hasta que Kaname regreso con el equipaje de la estudiante y lo subió en la parte trasera del auto y tomo la mano de su acompañante para indicarle que debían partir y al mismo tiempo, ayudarla a subir al vehículo. – Debes cuidarla bien Kaname.

- Eso no me lo tienes que decir. – contesto él sin pensarlo dos veces, sin que el director se lo pidiera era capaz de dar su vida por la casi hermana que tenía a su lado en ese momento.

Una vez en el auto el chico se subió al lado del conductor y partieron al viaje que duraría dos días y una noche si nada se los impedía, para después regresar y aun tener dos días libres. Aunque con la tardanza de ese día solo podrían disfrutar algunas horas del primero.

-Continuara-

N.A: Ya creo que esta historia tendrá solo cuatro o cinco capítulos así que este será la mitad de la historia :P jajajaja bueno si no hay cambio de planes en el trayecto. espero que les guste :P


	3. Fria nieve

03 fría nieve

El viaje fue bastante grato con la animada conversación de ambos. Se rieron de viejos recuerdos y recordaron con pesar cuando las cosas entre ellos habían comenzado a cambiar.

Volvían a ser el par de amigos cercanos que pasaban el tiempo conversando de la vida como si hubieran pasado meses de la última vez que se vieron y hablaron. Kaname no contaba en ningún momento sus problemas con los vampiros, pero ella tampoco se lo exigía para buscar un tema de conversación, ya que hablar de la libertad de las aves era tan buen tema como hablar de las aburridas materias del colegio. Y Yuuki le contaba la veces que sus compañeras de academia la perseguían por recibir la atención de los vampiros, pasando por los problemas que le había causado el abrazo de Aidou y como Zero siempre la ayudaba ya que nadie se le acercaba cuando el estaba con ella.

Así fue como entre risas, no se percataron que el clima iba haciéndose cada vez mas frío a medida que avanzaban, auque el vampiro sabía que eso pasaría, pero la chica iba tan divertida observando a su acompañante que no le importo el clima que existiera fuera de ese auto.

Hasta que finalmente el chofer detuvo el auto para anunciar que ya habían llegado a su destino final, que ese era el lugar donde iban a pasar la noche y el día siguiente.

- Espero que te guste Yuuki – dijo el vampiro después de estacionar el auto. – puedes bajarte si quieres verla mejor. – Con esas palabras la chica se bajo a gran velocidad del auto y se dirigió corriendo al frente de la casa.

- ¡Es hermosa Kaname-senpai! – decía extasiada la chica, es que se veía una linda casita de madera con algunas ventanas en el primer piso, junto a una entrada con una corta escalera y un simple techo de mármol con pequeños arreglos, que combinaban perfectamente con los adornos que tenía en balcón que se lucía en una de las ventanas del segundo piso de la casa. – parece de un cuento de hadas.

- Me alegro que te guste – comento el chico con una sonrisa mientras se ubicaba a un lado de la chica. Cuando desde el cielo comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve.

- ¡Mira esta nevando! – dijo feliz la chica levantando los brazos cuando la nieve comenzó a caer más rápido, pintando de blanco el piso antes de que ambos chicos se decidieran a entrar a la casa, ya que se divertían con la poca nieve que había caído y apreciando el paisaje que los rodeaba.

- Es mejor que entremos ahora que estamos todos mojados jaja – dijo el vampiro con la camisa pegada al cuerpo gracias a que los copos de nieve se convertían en agua al contacto con el calor corporal de ambos.

- Creo que tienes razón jaja me deje llevar por la emoción – contesto la prefecta emocionada y contenta a un lado del sangre pura, para luego entrar caminando juntos hasta la casa.

- Seguro estará llena de polvo, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a este lugar. – comento Kaname una vez que ya había logrado abrir la puerta, apreciando el paisaje perdieron la luz del sol y solo se iluminaban por la luna, lo que hacía más fuerte al alumno nocturno. – Aunque creo que alguien más lo pensó – comento con una pequeña sonrisa al encontrar una nota del director colgando al lado del interruptor de luz. – Se adelanto para limpiarla.

- El director es muy detallista ¿no lo crees? Es muy lindo este lugar Kaname – ambos miraban desde la entrada la casa completamente limpia, ninguno había bajado el equipaje ni se había preocupado de hacerlo y se habían quitado los zapatos al entrar, ahora el silencio de la casa los hacían percatarse de que estaban completamente solos apuntando el nerviosismo de la chica. Había soñado el momento, pero nunca antes imagino que se iba a encontrar en una casa como esa. Vio como su acompañante se acercaba a la chimenea para prenderla y se asomo a la ventana para ver una vez más el paisaje que al cabo de minutos ya se había vuelto completamente blanco.

- Ven a abrigarte aquí mientras preparo el baño para que te duches ¿está bien Yuki? – dijo cortes el vampiro a lo que la chica solo respondió con una sonrisa y se acerco a la chimenea que comenzaba a arder mientras esperaba que su compañero volviera a parecer por la misma puerta de la que había desaparecido. Pero al percatarse de que su ropa se encontraba completamente mojada inconcientemente se despojo de ella hasta quedar con la falda corta y una camisa de tiritas que siempre usaba bajo su ropa. Puso el resto en un lugar donde se pudiera secar, más cerca de la chimenea.

Pronto apareció el vampiro por la puerta que esperaba su compañera y se quedo mirándola sorprendido de verla así.

- Puse mi ropa a secar ahí, deberías hacer lo mismo o no se secara nunca. – comento ignorando la sorpresa del vampiro con una sonrisa pura e inocente frente a él.

- Yuu… - trato de completar el nombre de la chica pero algo se lo detenía, las palabras no salían de su boca, pero no había nada que detuviera el impulso que sentía por abrazarla así que los brazos del joven vampiro rodearon la cintura de la joven acercándola fuertemente a su cuerpo.

- Kaname… - pronuncio el nombre del chico por la sorpresa, aunque entendió que no podría separarse de él; no porque él no la fuera a soltar, sino porque ella misma no era capaz de mover sus manos que lentamente se iban aferrando a la espalda del cuerpo que tenía delante.

- Permíteme estar aquí solo un momento – pidió el sangre pura en un ruego de que no lo separaran del cuerpo que tanto amaba. La única persona que era capaz de alejar todas las tinieblas que lo envolvían. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella tras agacharse un poco y sintió el cuerpo húmedo de la chica, su piel suave y las ligeras ropas que los separaban y se pegaban al cuerpo que solo él podía tocar. Se embriagaba de su olor y su cuello pedía ser mordido por él, convertirlo en algo suyo, pero era diferente, clavar sus colmillos en su cuello no sería suficiente él quería que ella fuera suya por voluntad propia y a pasos. Su imaginación se encendió antes de que él pudiera controlarla y se vio desnudo con el cuerpo de esa mujer a su lado haciéndola suya.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían ido más allá de lo que él mismo se permitía trato de alejarse del cuerpo que era culpable de que se embriagará así, pero solo lo logro unos centímetros que fueron los suficientes para ver los ojos de la chica, esos profundos ojos que lo volvían loco. Acerco sus labios a los de la chica al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Ella seguía ahí parada sujetándose de la espalda de su salvador. Sentía los roces de los labios de él con lo suyos. Había imaginado un momento así, pero nunca imagino sentirse así. Empezó a sentir que la lengua de él pedían una respuesta y ella no tardo en dársela, abrió sus labios y se acerco un poco a los labios de él para profundizar el beso, mientras que sentía como unos brazos se rodeaban más fuertemente a su cintura empujando su cuerpo, pronto dejo de sentir el suelo bajo su pies y solo se concentro en no perderse detalle de la boca del chico, paso su lengua por el paladar del chico, por sus dientes, por sus colmillos sintiendo un cosquilleo especial que no le permitio esconder una sonrisa. Sentía como la legua del vampiro exploraba su boca, como buscaba entrar más dentro, hasta que ambos se cansaron de recorrer la boca del otro con su lenguas y buscaron la lengua para chocarlas y entrelazarlas. Lo colmillos de el hacían el juego de lenguas más divertido y ambos comenzaron a sentir que necesitaba más que eso para saciar su sed.

Las manos del pura sangre fueron paseándose por la espalda de la chica, mientras que las de ella se alejaron de la espalda del joven para posarse en su pecho, sobre el cuello de la camisa mojada que de a poco iba perdiendo botones abrochados, aunque mantenía el paso en que su ramera iba siendo levantada por las caricias del vampiro.

Separaron sus labios por una necesidad mayor y no era de aire, que importaba el aire en ese momento, sino que ella aprovecho esa diminuta pausa para bajar la camisa del vampiro por sus brazos y terminar de despojarla de su cuerpo, para luego levantar los brazos y permitir que su amante deslizara su ramera sobre su cabeza hasta sacarla de su cuerpo, quedando libres para volver a los abrazos más apasionados y excitados que antes.

Ninguno se detuvo para preguntar que diablos estaba pasando, como habían llegado hasta ese momento, pero ambos tenían claro una cosa: lo esperaban, hace mucho tiempo lo deseaban.

El vampiro llevo el cuerpo de la chica contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas, mientras que sus manos recorrían con destreza la cintura de la chica jugando a deslizar su falda. Al mismo tiempo que ella recibía sus besos y caricias con pequeños gemidos que se disfrazaban de suspiros que existaban lentamente al vampiro. Sus manos paseaban entre el pecho del chico, sus hombros y su cuello, aunque mantenía una en la cabeza del joven despeinando su cabello.

El calor se iba apoderando de ellos y pronto el vampiro dio a conocer su deseo, beso nuevamente a la chica en los labios y con delicadeza fue subiendo una de sus manos hasta poseer uno de los senos de ella que comenzó a acariciar y a apretar ligeramente para no lastimarla. La chica que sentía que un deseo de más recorría todo su cuerpo no pudo seguir besando a su amante y se separo de sus labios para emitir pequeños gemidos cada vez que el chico apretaba su seno.

Extasiado al máximo, el vampiro tomo con su mano libre un de la piernas de la joven y se la doblo a la altura de la cintura mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella provocando que los gemidos de la chica aumentaran su volumen. Dejo su labor de acariciar su pecho, para bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, esperando que ella hiciera el resto, para luego bajar la cremallera de la falda de la chica que no pudo reprimir su agitada respiración cuando él le pidió permiso con la mirada y la misma respiración que la chica.

Tras asentir con un ligero beso depositado en el cuello de chico, él siguió con su camino, bajo la pierna de la chica para dejar caer libremente la falda de ella, que quedo en el piso bajo ellos. Ella que quería estar en igual de condiciones uso sus manos para bajar los pantalones del chico hasta que el peso de ellos mismo hiciera el resto. El pura sangre tomo la mano con la que la chica había sacado su pantalón y la levanto sujetándola contra la pared mientras que volvía a besar el cuello de la humana y con la otra levantaba un de sus piernas a la misma posición que la tenía antes, permitiéndole a la chica sentir a través de a ropa interior su miembro que se estaba abultando en los boxer. Cuando el chico volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra el de la chica a un ligero ritmo los gemidos de la boca del a chica volvieron a aparecer provocando que el vampiro subiera la velocidad. Percatándose de que la chica no bajaría la pierna, uso su mano para subir hasta el seno de ella y presionarlo suavemente sobre el sostén procediendo que la chica levantará la cabeza sonrojada de placer mientras gritaba.

Abrumado por los gritos de la joven soltó su muñeca y bajo su mano hasta su espalda para soltar su sostén al mismo tiempo que trataba de ahogar lo gritos con fuertes besos que la chica respondía hasta que sentía una nuevamente el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo. En un fuerte deseo y sabiendo lo que seguía la chica bajo su pierna flectada para que el vampiro pudiera sacar con facilidad su ropa interior, mientras ella se terminaba de desprender de sus sostenes. El vampiro levanto el cuerpo de la joven y la llevo a un sillón que se encontraba ahí cerca, se quito su ropa interior y separo las piernas de la joven para ponerse entre medio mientras volvía a besarla y tocarla a lo que ella respondió con un beso y caricias en los cabellos del vampiro.

- ¿estás segura de esto? – pregunto el chico levantando la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos sin provocar que ella soltara su cabeza.

- mmm… a la hora que preguntas – dijo la chica como broma posando uno de sus dedos en los labios del vampiro.

- Entonces te obligare si no quieres, después de todo los vampiros no somos tan buenos. – contesto el pura sangre seguro de que la chica también quería que pasará. Su amada solo sonrió y poso en sus labios un ligero y tierno beso, que le dio luz verde para seguir con un camino. Así que el vampiro introdujo una de sus manos por en la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a acariciar diferentes partes con un dedo hasta obtener lo que quería que eran los gemidos de placer de la chica. Pronto la humana comenzó a aferrarse con más fuerza de la espalda del vampiro al mismo tiempo como el sentía que recogía ligeramente todo su cuerpo. Sin ser muy brusco introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina de la chica y comenzó a moverlo mientras que con su otra mano tocaba uno de los pechos de la joven. Sintió como la mano de la chica entre sus gemidos se deslizaba por su pecho y llegaba hasta el miembro de él, el que agarro con cuidado y comenzo a acariciar torpemente lo que exitó aun más al joven vampiro.

No pudiendo aguantar más saco su mano de la entrepierna de la chica y la utilizo para abrir más las piernas de la chica mientras con la otra introducía su miembro en la intimidad de la chica, apoderandose de ella, al romper la pequeña barrera de ella de la que salio un ligero olor a sangre que lo llamaba a acercarse más a ella.

Él se recosto sobre la chica y comenzó a embestirla lentamente para que se acostumbrara, pero al sentir que las manos de ella hacían fuerza en su espalda, empezó a embestirla con más fuerza logrando que con cada una de las que hacía la chica librara un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que se aferraba más fuerte a la espalda del chico y de vez en cuando bajara una mano para apretar alguna parte del sillón por el dolor. Él empezó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas y bajar la intensidad a lo que la chica contesto con gemidos sin ritmo y de diferentes intensidades, mientras una de las manos del chico se agarraba a una de las de la chica en señal de que estaba a punto de irse. Lo que finalmente paso al interior de ella y al mismo tiempo en que ella se iba.

Quedaron los dos jadeantes en el sillón que no era lo suficientemente grande como para contenerlos a ambos uno al lado del otro, por lo que Kaname seguía sobre Yuuki con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la chica respirando entre cortados, mientras se abrazaban mutuamente.

- Te amo Yuuki – dijo el vampiro antes posar un ligero beso en el pecho de la chica.

- Yo a ti Kaname – contesto la chica mientras que con una mano hacía que el vampiro levantará su cabeza para mirarla y ella bajara un poco hasta su altura para besar suavemente sus labios.

Así se quedaron un tiempos tendidos por el cansancio hasta que el frío los venciera y tuvieran que ir a ducharse.

Continuara

Creo que me quedo algo largo xDDD espero que me escriban reviews o dejo esto hasta aqui, es el primero que escribo y la verdad es que no lo habia echo antes por que me da mucho verguenza -.- asique comenten que tal quedo plis

Bueno espero quelean el proximo capitulo...


	4. Sentimientos

04 Sentimientos

Una lejana colina, ellos dos solos en una vieja casa. Abrazados en un sofá sin nada de ropa que los separara.

- Te amo Yuuki – dijo el vampiro antes posar un ligero beso en el pecho de la chica.

- Yo a ti Kaname – contesto la chica mientras que con una mano hacía que el vampiro levantará su cabeza para mirarla y ella bajara un poco hasta su altura para besar suavemente sus labios.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras cruzadas entre ambos, seguían ahí abrazándose y pidiendo al cielo que ese momento no terminará jamás. Pero ni siquiera el amor puede detener el tiempo y fue así como de a poco el calor corporal de ambos se fue difuminando en el aire, enfriando sus cuerpos.

- Es hora de que vayas a bañarte Yuuki, te enfermarás ahí. – comento desilusionado el vampiro al percibir el frío que debía apoderarse del cuerpo de la chica.

- Está bien… - se limitó a responder ella. No podía llevar la contra del vampiro, bien sabía que una vez más, él tenía razón: era hora de un baño que la ayudará a pensar. Sintió como el cuerpo de su amante se levantaba lentamente y la despojaba de ese calor que tanto le gustaba, abrió sus ojos y lo buscó. Ahí estaba, de pie mirándola, mirando su completa desnudez. Le dio vergüenza, pero la mirada con que la veía la tranquilizaba, la hacía sentirse deseada por él. Su él la miraba así: no se arrepentía de nada.

Se levanto del sofá, haciendo reaccionar al chico que la miraba embobado. Mientras se sentaba con algo de pesar y pudor, él la cobijaba una vez más con la única chaqueta de la que se había preocupado de bajar, pues la llevaba en la mano cuando subieron al auto en la mañana.

Sintiéndose un poco más segura con ese pequeño gesto se levantó completamente y se dispuso a subir las escaleras en dirección al baño que la esperaba tibio. Sintió un pequeño alivio al pensar en lo cómodo que era tomar un baño caliente en ese momento, en el que, el cuerpo le dolía, estaba cansada, tenía frío y un sentimiento que aún no se atrevía a nombrar le dejaba un pesar en su cabeza.

Miró al chico que había amado minutos antes, estaba sentado en el lugar que ella había dejado y miraba un punto fijo. No pudo leer ninguna expresión en él hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Una vez más los ojos de él le decían "te necesito", pero ella no sabía distinguir si eran palabras creadas por su loco deseo de tenerlo cerca o era realmente que él expresaba eso en su mirada. Con una sonrisa siguió su camino a la segunda planta.

¿Como expresarle en ese momento lo que sentía en ese momento? Primero tenía que saber que era lo que exactamente estaba sintiendo en ese momento, nunca había tenido tantos sentimientos mezclados en uno solo, buscando cada uno salir a flote. Daba un paso por la escalera: sentía ganas de gritarle que lo amaba. Daba otro paso en la escalera: quería correr a sus brazos y no separarse más. Otro paso en la escalera: quería escuchar de sus labios un "te amo". Otro paso en la escalera: deseaba gritarle que lo odiaba por demorarse tanto. Los sentimientos iban y venían, haciendo que su caminar no tuviera ritmo definido.

Llego al final de la escalera. Aunque mirara hacia atrás no lo vería a él. Que tonto era el ser orgullosa: era la única razón por la que no le dijo que lo amaba cuando iba subiendo. Sentía miedo, ahora que había pasado: ¿qué será desde ahora? No habían cruzado palabras, él no había dicho nada. ¿cómo se supone que ella sepa que debe hacer ahora?

Entró en el baño. No aseguro la puerta, no había caso alguno de hacerlo y en el fondo alguna pequeña esperanza rogaba porque él abriera esa puerta y aclarara todas sus dudas. Se acerco a la tina de baño, sus pesares se alejaban con solo acercarse al agua: dejaría de sentir frió y su cuerpo tan pesado. Toco el agua con una de sus manos y se pregunto como saldría de esa tina sin ropa, miro hacía la puerta y ahí estaba una bata colgada. Parecía de hombre por el tamaño, pero no le importó. Seguro era de Kaname y no habría problema en usarla.

Se despojo de su único abrigo y se introdujo al agua caliente, con un suspiro sus pesares desaparecieron. Aunque cuando trago aire nuevamente, ellos volvieron. Abrigada hasta el cuello con el agua, abrazó ligeramente sus piernas dobladas: ¿qué era lo que tanto la atormentaba ahora? Esa era la pregunta a la que quería encontrarle respuesta en ese momento. Aunque su mente estaba en blanco y no le daba respuesta alguna.

La puerta se abrió despacio y apareció él. Vestía su pantalón algo mojado aún y sin abrochar correctamente. Venía con un par de toallas en la mano y sus facciones igual que siempre. Parecía que solo ella estaba sufriendo incertidumbre en ese momento y ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse mucho peor, en un segundo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pedían a gritos libertad y que no pasaron desapercibidas por el joven vampiro que dejaba las toallas al alcance de la chica.

- No tienes que ponerte así porque entre mientras te duchabas – dijo el vampiro en un pequeño tono burlón, pensando que ese era el problema, pero al no recibir una reacción por parte de la chica se acercó a ella y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su cara. - ¿qué pasa Yuuki?

- Nada… - dijo la chica tratando de girar la cara para no sentirse observada de nuevo, en ese momento los ojos que tanto le gustaban le llanaban de sentimientos contradictorios y sofocantes.

- ¿te arrepientes? – pregunto el chico adivinando lo que el normal de las mujeres pasaba en una situación así. – Creo que no debimos… - continuo diciendo al ver que la chica no respondía - … perdón por no contenerme… - seguía hablando mientras daba vueltas en frases sin peso alguno a ver si ella respondía con algo antes de que se acabara su arsenal de frases y quedará en silencio.

La chica no giraba su cara, mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos, algo quería en ese momento, pero ni ella misma era capaz de decir que era eso que esperaba. Entonces ciertas palabras del vampiro la hicieron reaccionar, solo dos palabras eran las que necesitaba para sentirse más segura.

- Te amo Yuuki – salio de la boca del vampiro que ya no intentaba mirarla, sino que miraba un punto fijo en la muralla, sin alejarse de ella. – lo que te demostré allá no fue mentira. – Su voz retumbaba en los sonidos de la chica, haciendo que ella lo mirara ilusionada, al mismo tiempo que él se dirigía a ella completamente decidido – No quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí. Lo que quiero es estar contigo… - eran las palabras que la habían echo sentirse así, quería escuchar algo tan simple como que él no se arrepentía, que él aún la quería después de eso. Que ahí le estaba asegurando que no habría nadie más porque quería estar con ella y solo con ella.

- Yo también Kaname. – sus palabras eran más un susurro, pero él alcanzo a oírlas perfectamente. Se acerco a ella tanto como pudo y la abrazó fuerte. No era como ningún abrazó anterior, no era el abrazó que querían que nunca terminará, sabían que este no iba a terminar jamás aún cuando se alejarán. Esa unión seguiría con ellos. Se separo lo suficiente como para robar sus labios y la besó con ternura. Le hizo una pequeña caricia en la mejilla al separarse y luego de mostrarle un sonrisa se dispuso a salir del baño para dejarla sola.

- Estaré abajo en la cocina. Puedes usar todo lo que hay en la casa. – dijo el chico cuando ya estaba en la puerta a punto de salir.

- Gracias Kaname – contesto Yuuki desde la tina de baño con una sincera sonrisa en los labios, ya no había que temer, él estaba ahí con ella aún cuando ya se había ido. Pero una sensación diferente la invadía ahora, era felicidad. Una felicidad que no podía ocultar, se sentía más feliz que cualquier persona en este mundo. Pero otro sentimiento no la dejaba disfrutar de su felicidad: quería estar con él, abrazarlo y tocarlo, ahora y siempre. No aguanto más salió de la tina decidida. Se secó rápidamente y tomo la bata con la que se cubriría.

Dejó el baño después de cerciorarse que la bata estuviera cerrada de alguna forma atrevida que llamara la mirada del chico. Despeino su cabello con las manos después de cepillarlo y se sintió lista para ir a buscarlo. Bajo las escaleras a un paso apresurado. La casita ya se sentía más abrigada que cuando habían llegado.

Entró a la cocina de golpe y ahí lo encontró entre hoyas y sartenes cocinando algo con mucha dificultad. Sonrió tranquila de verlo y asegurarse de que no se hubiera ido por alguna razón. Se acercó a él por la espalda y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras acercaba su boca al oído del vampiro de la manera más sensual que pudo – Creo que deberías dejarme a mí esas cosas. – le menciono molestando al vampiro por su pésimo trabajo en la cocina.

- Creo que tienes razón, no soy bueno para esto. – se resigno Kaname apagando la cocina y dejando de lados los sartenes y hoyas para abrazar a la recién llegada. – quería darte una sorpresa. – dijo una vez estaba frente a ella – no me funcionó. – dijo finalmente antes de posar un beso en los labios de su amante.

- Yo me encargaré de hacer la cena. – menciono tranquila a penas separaron sus labios – tú debería ir a ducharte ¿no? – dijo preocupada de que él chico no había tomado un baño y podría resfriarse.

- Está bien. Pero prométeme que no te irás.

- No me iré a ningún lado – él lo había dicho, él había mostrado sentir el mismo miedo que ella, pero él había sido capaz de decirlo con ligereza. De pedirle una solución sin más preámbulos, en vez de ser como ella y quedarse callada. Al final, esas palabras solo lo tranquilizaron y la hicieron sentirse mejor.

Vio como él salía de la habitación, la última sonrisa que le dirigió, la intentó guardar como un tesoro en su memoria y se dispuso a terminar la cena antes de los 15 minutos que demoraría en ducharse.

Continuara…

Ya me canse de escribir por hoy xD… Espero que este capitulo haya sido lindo jajaja el próximo viene otro lemmon así que síganme escribiendo T-T Y para las que me escribieron anonimos y no pude responderlos por mensajitos: No se preocupen chicas más depravada será la que los escribe jajaja pero si los hombres pueden estar viendo cosas raras en la tele y piensan en sexo tod el día porque nostras somos depravadas al hacerlo tambien? xDDD no es que sea feminista pero no tiene nada de malo dejar volar la imaginación soñando que puede existir un hombre perfecto no? (P.D: la que lo encuentre y no sea egoísta que de el numero de telefono, que yo aun no encuentro ese eslabón perdido) xDD

Bye bye


	5. Promesas

05 Promesas

15 minutos había estado sin él. 15 minutos eran los que lo había extrañado. ¿quién diría que dejar hablar a sus sentimientos le haría extrañarlo tanto? No se había separado de él más de 15 minutos y, si no fuera por su orgullo e inseguridad, estaría buscándolo en la segunda planta solo para decirle que lo extrañaba.

Había puesto dos platos en la pequeña mesa, tazones de arroz, palillos y unas tablas con comidas frías. El arroz esperaba humeando en la cocina, junto con el resto de la comida. Había intentado terminar (y salvar) parte de lo cocinado por el vampiro, no para hacerlo feliz, ni para que se sintiera mejor. Solo quería que él disfrutará de su comida como ella la de él, aunque definitivamente tendría que pedirle que mejorará en sus técnicas de presentación.

Sentada junto a la mesa lista esperaba resoplando sobre mechones de su cabello. Se sentía sola, ¿por que se demoraba tanto en bajar? Es seguro que si el vampiro manejara un móvil ella ya lo habría ido a controlar. Pero estaban los dos solos en una colina nevada, en una casita de madera, como recién casados.

"Recién casados" se destacó en su mente y antes de criticarse el pensamiento su cara se había puesto de color rojo. Se avergonzó un poco de esos pensamientos, pero era cierto, estaban actuando como unos. ¿qué eran ahora? Las cosas ya no podían seguir como antes. Pensar en como serían las cosas cuando volvieran a la academia era menos importante que plantearse como preguntárselo al vampiro.

Resoplo de nuevo por sentirse complicada, pensar en formalidades era normal, pero como hacer que Kaname se lo pidiera. Que difícil situación, aunque con el sonido de unos pasos se borraron sus temores.

Ahí estaba él, había vuelto. Tenía unos pantalones más sueltos y viejos que los anteriores y nuevamente el pecho descubierto. No era la única que quería ser observada, él sentía lo mismo, pero lo demostraba menos.

Una pequeña toalla descansaba en una de sus manos aún cerca del cabeza. Se notaba que secaba su cabello con ella en vez de usar un secador. Estaba bien para ella, lo deseaba más al verlo así: medio mojado, sin camisa, despeinado y tranquilo. Era difícil ver al vampiro tranquilo, en especial dentro de la academia, siempre estaba a la defensiva de los demás, siempre manteniendo la distancia con el resto. Pero ahí era diferente: solo estaban los dos y no permitiría que él se alejará de nuevo.

Decidida a que no dudaría más y tampoco lo dejaría. Le sonrió más feliz que antes y se levanto para correr a sus brazos. Él la recibió sin sorprenderse demasiado, pero demostrando felicidad. La tomo de la cintura y con algo de fuerza la levantó hasta más arriba de su cabeza, ella solo mantuvo los brazos en sus hombros y con una ligera sonrisa de parte de ambos, juntaron lentamente sus labios.

- Te demoraste mucho. Me aburría – reclamo la chica en cuanto pudo hablar.

- Lo siento, quería que me extrañaras – contesto el pura sangre con una sonrisa burlona y confiada. No había razones para dudar si ella estaba ahí, en esa casa tan importante para él.

- Te preparé la comida ¿no quieres cenar? – pregunto segura que el chico debía tener hambre. Después de todo, no había comido antes de pasarla a buscar, o eso supuso ella ya que se había atrasado por otros asuntos y dudosamente incluían el comer.

- No podría negarme a una cena preparada por ti. – contesto finalmente el vampiro para depositar el último beso en sus labios antes de guiarla hasta la mesa.

Ella sirvió la comida que estaba esperando caliente en la cocina y se sentó junto a su pareja con una sonrisa. Él solo miro la comida sorprendido. Estaba acostumbrado a tener comidas ostentosas, pero la que tenía al frente podía clasificarse como una comida humilde, pero muy cuidadosamente preparada. EN el fondo le gustaba más que las que comía normalmente.

Se dispusieron a comer, las palabras no sobraron en la mesa, ya que ninguno se atrevía a hablar demasiado. Conversaban eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, hasta el punto de sentirse tontos de tanto pensar algo que antes simplemente diría.

Algo había cambiado aunque no quisieran y se notaba, pero el tiempo no retrocede y hay que inventar un futuro mejor.

Terminados de comer, Yuuki levanto las cosas de la mesa y se dispuso a lavar los platos, pero la mano de un chico agarrando fuertemente la suya la detuvo.

- ¿puedes dejar eso para después? Tengo algo que mostrarte – le dijo tirándola de la mano que tenía sujeta antes de recibir una respuesta.

- ¿Para donde vamos? – pregunto la chica siguiendo con dificultad los pasos del vampiro. Aún no conocía bien el terreno donde se movía y temía chocar con algún mueble que no hubiese sido visto antes. Subieron las escaleras a la habitación por la que había pasado para ir al baño. Pero desviándose de su anterior camino, doblo en dirección a una ventana que se encontraba al frente de la cama. Más cerca se percato que era un ventanal, uno muy grande escondido con suaves cortinas.

Cuando Kaname corrió los pedazos de tela que le impedían ver se dio cuenta de que el ventanal daba al balcón que había visto al entrar. Miro a su acompañante confundida ¿qué había en un balcón que fuera tan importante?

Miro nuevamente a través del vidrio que era corrido por su acompañante. Tenía algo en su mano en ese momento, una frazada tal ves. ¡Claro! Hacía frío y seguro quería abrigarla. Que detallado era siempre el vampiro, siempre preocupado de ella aunque a veces era ignorado el gesto.

El chico tomo nuevamente su mano y la ánimo a salir hacia el frío del exterior. Miro sorprendida la belleza del paisaje, hasta que la cubierta del vampiro para mantenerla abrigada era posada suavemente sobre sus hombros. Lo miró incrédula, él aún no se ponía una camisa y que fuera un vampiro no lo haría más resistente al frío.

Levanto un extremo del chal que la cubría al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él para que ambos quedarán dentro de la tela, más cerca el uno del otro.

- Por allá está mi sorpresa Yuuki. – dijo el vampiro después de tener la espalda de la guardiana apoyada sobre su pecho y sus manos agarrando su estómago bajo. Haciéndola mirar al mismo lado que él decidiera.

Ahí estaba la sorpresa de Kaname, pero por más que miraba en esa dirección no encontraba nada especial. No quería matar las ilusiones del vampiro y no encontraba palabras para preguntarle que era la sorpresa. No tuvo que encontrarlas porque las manos del chico la hicieron sentarse en el piso junto a él, entre sus piernas y aún sus manos se entrelazaban a la altura de su estomago. Sintió como él la abrazaba con más fuerza para atraerla hacía él, y sintió ganas de besarlo por eso, pero al ver hacía donde se dirigía su mirada se dio cuenta de la sorpresa.

Una enredadera de hojas verde oscuras se había mantenido a pesar del invierno. Era una planta muy tupida y cubría perfectamente el lado derecho de la baranda del balcón. Se quedo mirándola al mismo tiempo que descansaba su cabeza en el cuello del chico, con una ligera sonrisa. Había algo en esa planta que le causaba paz, que la hacía no dejar de mirarla, pero mientras más la miraba más quería ser lo único en el pensamiento de Kaname.

Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, una tranquilidad infinita la invadía en ese momento. Apoyo sus manos sobre las de él entrelazando algunos de sus dedos. Quería quedarse ahí por la eternidad. La vida seria perfecta si le dieran cinco minutos así, con él, todos los días de aquí en adelante.

- Pon atención no querrás perdértelo – dijo el vampiro cerca del oído de la chica.

- Mmm… - abrió los ojos sin contestar ni una palabra, en ese momento, con esa paz, no era capaz de mover ni un músculo. Miro la planta nuevamente y le vio un brillo más especial que la vez anterior, entonces se fijo que en medio del tupido cuadro que formaban las hojas había un pequeño botón de flor, aun verde pero que hace segundo no estaba.

Se percato que la luna era la única iluminación del lugar, y vio como el botón se convertía en una bella rosa al recibir los rayos de luna. Una bella flor que maravillaba a cualquiera que la viera, su color rojo sangre, su brillo, sus petalos, le erán conocidos, en alguna parte ella la había visto antes.

- Es una rosa que florece una ves al año. – dijo Kaname trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad. – Es muy especial porque solo florece ante los ojos de una persona enamorada y si pasa un año sin florecer muere. Es por eso que resiste el frío y el calor mejor que otras plantas.

- ¿Vienes a verla florecer cada año? – pregunto la chica sin el valor de mirarlo después de esas palabras, no sabía que existía una planta así en algún lugar del planeta, ni mucho menos que tenía un significado tan lindo.

- Vengo todos los años a verla florecer, igual como lo hacían mis padres. – la abrazó más fuerte no por el sentimiento de recordar a sus padres sino por que su infancia traía otros recuerdos que no pudo evitar decir – siempre pensando en mi querida Yuuki, ya que yo nací para estar con ella, igual que ella para estar conmigo. – esas últimas palabras habían sorprendido a la joven, no recordaba su pasado, pero con esas afirmaciones le quedaba claro que Kaname sabia de ella más de lo que alguna vez le dijo.

Se sentía bien saber que ella era la única en su pensamiento, saber que no existía otra en todo el mundo, ni en ningún momento de su vida. Tal ves ya no importaba su pasado si estaba con él para siempre desde ahora, pero ¿por qué le dolía pensar que él sabía su pasado y no se lo había contado?

Sintió como los labios de él buscaban los suyos, pero no fue capaz de moverse para darles alcance.

- ¿Sabes algo de mi pasado que no me has contado Kaname-senpai? – dijo al chica rompiendo de golpe los cariños del vampiro.

- No me trates con formalidades ahora Yuuki. – contesto evitando la pregunta con una sonrisa tranquila y mirándola a los ojos sin soltar su cuerpo.

- No me has contestado. No me mientas. – volvió a forzar el tema la chica, con mucha decisión en su mirada y en todo su cuerpo. Siempre había querido saber de su pasado, ¿como podía ser que Kaname no le contara algo así?

- Sé algunas cosas, pero creo que no son muy importantes ahora. – dijo el chico abrazándola. – No importa el pasado si eres mi amada desde ahora.

- Siempre quise saber sobre mi pasado. – dijo la chica algo dolida por el descubrimiento, no podía perdonarle que no le hubiese dicho, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber más. – Dime lo que sabes. Por favor.

- Primero respóndeme algo. – dijo el chico viendo fijamente los ojos que le miraban. Ella estaba ahí, tan linda, su belleza se remarcaba cuando se enojaba ligeramente. - ¿por qué crees que te invite aquí? - la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica. Nunca se había preguntado el porque de la invitación, solo había soñado con que fuera para decirle que la amaba, pero nunca se lo pregunto de verdad.

- No lo sé. – contesto sincera la joven. Se sentía un poco avergonzada de no haberselo preguntado antes. ¿qué clase de novia podía ser si no se preguntaba el porque del comportamiento del vampiro?

- Te invite para hacerte una pregunta Yuuki. – El vampiro lo dijo convencido y seguro. Ahora la chica estaba media girada hacía él para mirarlo. Y él solo busco las manos de la guardiana para entrelazarla con las suyas. – Yuuki ¿quieres ser mi persona más amada? – Ante tal pregunta la chica solo respondió con mucha sorpresa en el rostro y en los ojos. Era como si se lo preguntará con el mismo temor que hace una hora le había preguntado si estaba segura.

- Kaname… - solo dijo la chica, no sabía como responderle, en el fondo aún quería saber sobre su pasado y al mismo tiempo querer a Kaname. ¿Cómo podían existir dos sentimientos contrarios por una sola persona?

- ¿quieres se mi novia Yuuki? – Era como un cuento de hadas, ellos dos solos en una casa abandonada a su suerte en una lejana colina. No importaba lo que hicieran, nadie sabría si ellos no lo decían. Eran las palabras que había soñado escuchar de la boca del chico. Finalmente el corazón gano sobre su deseo de saber el pasado de su infancia.

- Me encantaría, Kaname. – contesto segura para luego besar la sonrisa del joven. Él solo la abrazó más fuerte por la cintura y sintió como ese abrazó abrigaba más que cualquier manta que pudieran usar.

- Te amo Yuuki. – susurro el vampiro en el oído de la humana, mientras con sus manos recorría su espalda. Maldita bata que le impedía el completo contacto. Bajo uno de sus brazos hasta las piernas de la chica y la tomo como una princesa. Ella agarro su cuello para sentirse más protegida de no caerse, una reacción inconciente ya que no creía que él la fuera a soltar alguna vez.

- Yo a ti, mi vampiro. – sintio como la frazada que los cubría quedaba en el piso, pero no importaba, estaba cerca de él y ese era suficiente abrigo. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su salvador, sintió el olor de su cuerpo, era un olor que la embriagaba, sintió ganas de morder su cuello.

El dejó el cuerpo de la chica sobre la cama y se dispuso a mirarla. Su bata se había abierto ligeramente y dejaba ver desde el inicio de las piernas, la cuerda que la sostenía en su lugar marcaba la cintura de la chica y su pelo descansaba despeinado en la almohada rodeando su cara de sorprendida y enamorada. No podía resistir tanta tentación. Se acercó más a ella, apoyo una de sus rodillas sobre la cama, entre las piernas de la chica. Y puso cada uno de sus brazos a un lado de la chica. Sentía como si la tuviera atrapada, completamente prisionera de él, eso lo hacía quererla más cerca.

Ella solo abrazó su cuello haciendo que el comenzará a besar sus labios y su cuello. Pronto el líder del dormitorio nocturno tenia sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la chica, al tiempo que mantenía el equilibrio solamente con sus piernas. Empezó a jugar en sus caderas, hasta jugar con los dobleces que se hacían al inicio de sus piernas, dándoles de vez en cuando una caricia con la que la guardiana soltaba un leve suspiro de excitación.

Las buscadoras manos del vampiro fueron desatando el nudo de la bata mientras sus besos bajaban al pecho de la chica. – sino… me detienes… ahora… juro que no parare. – dijo entre besos el chico, con el fin de obtener la aprobación de su amada.

- Entonces, no te detengas más – contesto ella una vez pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Quería tanto como él que el momento anterior se repitiera. Era un poco apresurado que fuera la misma noche, pero que noche sería mejor que aquella? En la academia no podrían estar juntos mucho tiempo y mañana se acaba su viaje.

El chico solo sonrió ante tal propuesta y la besó en los labios, un beso apasionado que pedía no acabar nunca. Mientras sus labios y lenguas seguían unidos sus manos se movían instintivamente. Las de él habían desanudado la bata de la chica y ahora trataban de levantarla ligeramente para correr las sabanas bajo su cuerpo. Las de ella recorrían el pelo, cuello y abdomen del vampiro. Sentían como su cuerpo era perfecto y mientras más bajaba sus manos temía llegar al termino de esa perfección. El pantalón del chico le impedía seguir recorriendo su cuerpo, así que recordando que él no se detendría desabrocho la prenda y bajo su cremallera para comenzar a tratar de deshacerse lentamente de él.

Teniendo el cuerpo de la chica sobre las sábanas y completamente a su disposición, el vampiro decidió seguir con su labor. Se separo un poco del cuerpo de la joven para acabar con el poco de ropa que llevaba puesta, pero las manos de la chica se lo impidieron. Solo sintió como ella lo besaba al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a quedar tendido boca arriba sobre la cama.

La vio ahí, sobre él, decidida a entregarse y a poseerlo. Recibió un beso de ella en sus labios y dejo que esos besos bajaran por su cuellos y pecho, al mismo tiempo que las manos de la chica iban bajando lentamente el pantalón de él. Decidida a que no quería esperar más, se levanto sobre sus rodillas dejando que se viera su cuerpo a través de la bata sin amarrar. En esa posición le era más fácil deshacerse de la ropa que le impedía verlo.

Así fue, saco su pantalón rápidamente y después siguió con sus boxer. Una vez más lo veía completo y como nunca antes sentía que lo tenía sometido a su antojo. Vio como él deslizaba sus manos por sus hombros despojándola de la única prenda que ella llevaba, quedando en igual de condiciones.

Se volvió a acercar a él. Dejando que sus cuerpos se tocarán completamente, sintió el miembro de él entre sus piernas, mientras lo besaba, mientras sentía como él la abrazaba con más fuerza y recorría su espalda. Dejo escapar un gemido de placer y lo volvió a besar.

Él empujo su cuerpo para quedar sobre ella nuevamente. Ella simplemente lo dejó. Él comenzó a besarla desde el cuello hasta su estomago, mientras ella aferraba sus manos a la espalda del vampiro dejando pequeñas huellas con las uñas. Él siguió bajando sus besos hasta el monte de Venus de ella, al mismo tiempo que tocaba sus piernas con sus manos. Ella gemia de placer con cada beso y con cada uno esperaba que fueran más los que siguieran. Uso sus manos para doblar las piernas de ella dandose más paso para ver su femineidad, y beso nuevamente sus partes intimas. Las manos de ella ya no alcanzaban a tocar la espalda del vampiro, por lo que había ido a parar a otras partes, pero una la ayudaba a sobreponerse de su perdida de sentidos agarrando fuertemente la almohada en la que apoyaba su cabeza.

Él vampiro introdujo su lengua por el cuerpo de la joven para probar todo de ella. El movimiento de la lengua acompañado con los pequeños roces de sus colmillos llevaban a la chica a gritar sin un ritmo fijo y sin discreción alguna. Ya no le importaba que él supiera que lo deseaba, mejor dicho quería que lo supiera, porque con cada grito sentía como el vampiro se animaba a hacerla sentir mejor.

Kaname saciado un poco de su sed de conocerla, se alejo de ella para introducir sus dedos en donde había estado su lengua. Sintió lo mojada que estaba su compañera, pero le gustaba. Fue subiendo sus besos desde el estomago hasta sus pechos, mientras seguía sintiendo los gemidos que le producía a la humana. Ella nuevamente llevo su mano al cabello del joven para despeinarlo, para impedirle que se detuviera, ya no aguantaba más ese momento, quería que él entrara en su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo quería sentir como él vampiro disfrutaba explorándola. El pura sangre uso su mano libre para abrir un poco más las piernas de la chica a lo que ella contesto con un gemido más fuerte, y luego acariciando toda su silueta se deposito en la cintura de la joven mientras besaba los pechos de ella y a veces usaba ligeramente sus colmillos para rozarla o dibujar algún tipo de marca sobre su blanca piel, escuchando cada vez más gritos de su boca que a veces decían su nombre.

Comprendiendo que alargar el momento sería una peor decisión, saco sus dedos de la entre piernas de la chica y lo replazo por su miembro que estaba listo para el momento.

Ella apretó con más fuerza la mano que sostenía la almohada al sentir como él entraba en su cuerpo causándole un pequeño dolor, para luego soltar de su boca un fuerte gemido que trato de reprimir con los dientes. Yuuki sujeto con más fuerza la espalda de su amado, dándole luz verde a que comenzará con el rito.

El chico se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de la guardiana a un ritmo rápido y ligeramente fuerte, mientras besaba su cuello y sus labios para ahogar o aumentar sus gritos. Sentía como las uñas de ella se marcaban en su espalda, pero era algo de su naturaleza vampírica que el dolor los hacía sentir más placer. Tal ves era algo relacionado con la obtención de la sangre, o tal vez otra cosa. Pero no importaba en ese momento, sentía que el dolor que le causaba Yuuki era lo mejor que podía pasar y así por primera vez en todo el rito el también soltó un pequeño grito de placer que se acompaño perfectamente con los de Yuuki estaba emitiendo en ese minuto e llegaron a la eyaculación después de eso.

Quedaron nuevamente respirando con dificultad abrazados, esta vez Kaname si tuvo espacio para ponerse al lado de Yuuki y se abrazó a su cintura apoyando su cabeza más abajo que la de ella, casi en el pecho de la joven. Ella se giro ligeramente para quedar mirando al vampiro y rodeo con sus brazos su cabeza y espalda, atrayéndolo ligeramente hacía ella. – Te amo Kaname. – dijo la joven al abrazarlo.

- Yo a ti mi querida Yuuki – contesto el chico abrazándose a la cintura de la chica. – Siempre serás lo más importante para mí. – dijo después de un tiempo, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

- Y tú para mí – le respondió la chica mirando los ojos de su amado.

- Te traeré cada año que quieras a ver florecer esa rosa. – dijo Kaname apoyando su cabeza en la almohada al lado de Yuuki y librando su pecho para que ella se recostará en él.

- ¿Hasta que nos casemos? - pregunto Yuuki con un pequeño tono burlón en sus palabras.

- Hasta que nos casemos y vivamos en esta casa. – dijo finalmente el pura sangre abrazando a la chica que descansaba en su pecho. – Es una promesa para toda la vida, mi querida Yuuki.

- Es una promesa – repitió la humana cerrando con tranquilidad los ojos dispuesta a dormir. – Te amo Kaname. – dijo finalmente en forma de buenas noches.

- Yo a ti… - contesto el vampiro segundos después sabiendo que la chica yacía dormida. Cerró los ojos y se durmió viendo el resplandor de la luna por la ventana. No podía creer que mañana ya  no iban a estar ahí. Habrían vuelto a la academia para esa hora. Pero tenía la promesa de que cada año podrían ir juntos a ver esa bella flor. Mañana la cortaría para ella, antes de que muriera. No le guardaria otra en resina, pero esta podría vivir un tiempo el los brazos de su querida Yuuki. La miro por última vez, estaba ahí descansando tan tranquila. La abrazó un poco más fuerte, quería aprovechar de tener su cuerpo cerca. Cerro los ojos dispuesto a descansar, aunque eso no significaba borrar la cara de su amada de sus pensamiento. Finalmente cayo dormido abrazándola, hasta que el sol declarará un nuevo día.

* * *

Continuara: al fin la actualización!! Aquí esta un capitulo más de la historia que escribi para mi amiga Dark y chibi :D , espero que les haya gustado de nuevo o.o este me costo un poco más jajaja , pero bueno, ya va quedando la nada para terminarlo. Asi que escribanme muchos reviews que los leo todos y respondo la mayoría. Jajaja y para las que no se animen a escribirme no importa, igual se agradece mucho que me lean :D bye ^^


	6. Regreso

06 Regreso

Una noche perfecta, una noche en la que dos personas esperaban que el sol muriera y la luna reinará en el cielo para siempre. Pero la luna no brilla si el sol no existe, así fue como el rey del cielo no tardó en salir por las montañas lejanas, iluminando lentamente la habitación donde descansaban los dos enamorados, quienes seguían en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado dormidos la noche anterior. No se habían soltado en toda la noche y no era por que sus cuerpos cansados no hubieran podido moverse, sino porque inconcientemente existía el miedo de separarse y eso podría significar perderse para siempre. Querían estar juntos desde ese momento en adelante, pero sabían que cada minuto que pasaba se acercaban más a la hora de partir a la academia, se acercaba la hora de separarse, de no dormir más así, de no poder velar el sueño del otro como aquella noche, no poder conversar ni intimidar como lo habían hecho en ese viaje. Tal vez no sería para siempre, pero ¿cuándo volverían a poder dormir así nuevamente?

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir como un ligero rayo de sol iluminaba su cara. Los recuerdos del día anterior fueron apareciendo lentamente en su mente, sintió la respiración de hombre de sus sueños en su cabello. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para guardar el sentimiento. ¿Como hacer que ese momento fuera interminable? ¿Qué hacer para que el regreso no llegará jamás? Rogó al cielo que al abrir nuevamente los ojos fuera aún de noche, pero no todos los deseos se hacen realidad y al volver a mirar, una vez más, percibió la luz que emanaba el gran astro de la mañana.

Se resigno a que ya casi era la hora de volver a casa y seguir con su vida normal.

¿Qué pasaría desde ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todas las chicas fanáticas de Kaname ante la noticia? Podía imaginarse a todas esas chicas con cara de enojadas mirándola y hablando en susurro cuando ella pasaba, pero también se las imaginaba envidiándola en todo momento porque solo ella podría abrazar al vampiro. En su mente se vio mirando de reojo a las chicas de instituto mientras abrazaba a su amado. Se preguntó si él le diría a toda la escuela que eran novios o esperaría que ella lo dijese. Tal vez ninguno tuviera que usar la voz para contar algo así, quedaría claro cuando se encontrarán en el cambio de turno, o en algún receso entre clases. Le gustaba la idea de que Kaname la fuese a buscar para pasar el descanso juntos bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero enseguida recordó que al vampiro no debe gustarle la luz, así que concluyo que sus reuniones serían principalmente de noche. Mientras ella hacía la guardia nocturna, así que no tendría mucho tiempo para estar con él. Un leve sentimiento de tristeza y resignación apareció en su corazón, le estaba extrañando antes de separarse.

Se abrazó un poco más a él, quería seguir sintiéndolo cerca de su cuerpo, pero se estaba cansando de esperar a que despertará y las preguntas de como serian las cosas desde ese momento en adelante no ayudaban a apaciguar su ansias. Cada vez llegaba a la conclusión de que no habría tiempo para estar juntos, para disfrutar la compañía del otro, sería casi imposible estar cerca de su cuerpo nuevamente o al menos así sería hasta el siguiente día de descanso. Los esperaría más emocionada que antes.

Levanto ligeramente la cabeza y deposito un beso sobre los labios del vampiro, en el fondo esperaba que él despertará con ese gesto, mas cuando se separo, vio que él seguía durmiendo placidamente con una pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Decidió levantarse con cuidado para no despertarlo, tal vez debería esperar su despertar con el desayuno preparado, como cualquier mujer espera a su marido por las mañanas. Se dio cuenta, por el calor en su cara, que su mente era un enemigo en este momento de su vida.

Una vez fuera del abrazo del vampiro, respiro profundo para tranquilizar sus dudas. Tomo su bata que yacía en el piso y un ligero rubor se poso en sus mejillas al evocar la noche anterior, se pregunto si habría sido muy descarada al actuar así con el hombre que le había salvado la vida de pequeña, pero frente a que ya eran novios y como él se comportaba con ella, no le había visto el mal en su comportamiento. Dejo de pensar en esas cosas y se termino de vestir para ir a la cocina.

Miro por última vez al vampiro, admirando su tranquilo rostro, su respiración era calmada y sus cabellos cubrían ligeramente uno de sus ojos. Suspiro al reprimir el deseo de besarlo hasta que despertará. Pensó en que sería mejor dejar de mirarlo si quería alcanzar a preparar el desayuno antes de que su novio despertará. Guió su mirada hacia la ventana por donde entraba la luz del sol y recordó como la noche anterior, por esa misma ventana, había entrado la luz de la luna para iluminar su actuar. Se dirigió a la ventana para salir al balcón. Una vez allí se agacho para ver la sorpresa que había cuidado tantos años Kaname. Es que esa mañana la rosa estaba más linda que nunca, su color rojo era intenso y el rocío de la mañana había dejado un perfecto brillo en ella. Se fijo de que las hojas de la planta ya no llegaban solo al lado derecho del balcón, sino que habían avanzado hasta la parte frontal de la posadera. Tomo una nota mental de preguntar si ese crecimiento era normal en aquella planta. Y luego de que un ligero, pero fuerte viento frío calara su cuerpo, decidió que era hora de entrar.

Vio que el cuerpo de su amado seguía descansando sobre la cama. Lo miro con más detenimiento y sintió como si el vampiro estaba percatándose de su ausencia, sonrió con la idea, era lindo pensar que hasta en sus sueños solo existía ella. Se acerco a él y besó su mejilla, vio como las facciones del vampiro se tranquilizaban. Busco su mano y luego de entrelazarla cuidadosamente con la suya, deposito un beso en ella también. Pensó que aun tenía ganas de besar todo su cuerpo. Hizo su segunda nota mental en esa mañana: que si se presentaba otra noche dedicada para ambos no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo besaría de pies a cabeza. Pero sería en ese momento porque ahora tenía que completar su regalo matutino.

Se separo de su amado y se dirigió con cuidado hasta la puerta de la habitación. La abrió sin hacer un solo ruido y después hizo lo mismo al cerrarla. Una vez fuera sintió libre en movimiento. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y animada para preparar el desayuno del vampiro. Llego a la cocina, saco los utensilios que necesitaría para hacer un desayuno digno del líder de dormitorio. No sabía que cocinar. Abrió la despensa, ojala encontrará algo que supiera cocinar, que equivocación había sido el no preocuparse de llevar algo para comer. Miro en la alacena y encontró una caja de flan, recordó que cuando pequeños el vampiro había comido eso en su casa y parece que le gustaba, pero no sabía prepararlo. Miro alrededor que más podía preparar y vio pescado y algo de arroz, sería un desayuno muy normal si le preparaba algo así con algunas raíces.

Saco todas las cosas que necesitaría para un desayuno normal. Miro el flan y después de dudarlo un momento lo saco también, leería como se preparaba a ver si podría hacerlo. Puso el pescado en el sartén, el arroz en la cosedera, corto las raíces y las preparo, las dejo a un lado y mientras esperaba que las cosas terminarán de cocinarse. Leyó las instrucciones que salían al reverso del envase del pequeño flan y le pareció que no podía ser tan difícil de preparar. Decidió que sería un lindo detalle, si le quedaba mal preparado pues simplemente lo botaría. Se levanto de la silla y se puso a seguir las instrucciones mientras seguía cuidando el resto de la comida.

30 minutos después tenía preparada una bandeja con todo lo que había cocinado, especial para el vampiro. El flan no había quedado completamente como lo había recordado, pero se las había arreglado para hacerle una especie de corazón con caramelo que lo hacía ver más adorable. Levanto la bandeja y se dispuso a subir la escalera para despertar a Kaname. Planeo abrir la puerta y subir la escalera, pero oyó un ligero golpe que la sorprendió.

En la habitación de la segunda planta, se veía el cuerpo de un chico bien formado descansando bajo una suave sabana. Su cara era tranquila y su respiración completamente calmada. Estaba durmiendo y no se había dado cuenta cuando su compañera lo había dejado solo en la cama. Se movió ligeramente para comprobar que su cuerpo aún respondía a sus impulsos. Busco con los brazos el cuerpo que lo había acompañado toda la noche, pero después de unos segundos de búsqueda se dio cuenta de que ya no lo acompañaba nadie, abrió los ojos asustado. No se había dado cuenta de cuando la chica se había levantado. Si no hubiera estado despertando recién no se hubiera asustado, simplemente habría sabido que la chica no podía salir de la colina ni irse muy lejos sin él. Pero sus sentidos aún no reaccionaban completamente, y sus pensamientos no eran del todo coherentes a esa hora. Se levanto asustado de haberla perdido, tal ves todas las cosas del día anterior había logrado asustarla. Tal vez se arrepentía de todo y había decidido dejarlo ahí. Tenía que buscarla.

Se levanto de la cama y se puso su ropa interior con rapidez. No podía perder tiempo, tenía que encontrarla porque no resistiría perderla. Salio de la habitación rápidamente y bajo las escaleras. Sus sentidos ya habían despertado del aturdimiento de la mañana y seguramente fue por eso que sintió que había un rico olor que venía de la cocina. Una ráfaga de calma paso por su corazón seguro que ella estaba ahí. Abrió la puerta sin cuidado y la encontró al frente de pie con una bandeja en las manos. La miro a los ojos y la vio vestida con la misma bata de la noche anterior, sintió ganas de abrazarla nuevamente, pero cuando escuchó sus "buenos días" se dio cuenta de la situación, se había asustado por nada, ella había estado ahí preparándole el desayuno a él y por eso es que había desaparecido de su lado. Sonrió en señal de respuesta y aguanto su ganas de abrazarla ya que significaría destruir su esfuerzo matutino.

Yuuki se movió hacía adelante con la bandeja en las manos en señal de que iba a pasar y él le dejo el espacio suficiente para que pasará y se dispuso a seguirla para donde ella fuera. Tomaron camino hacía arriba, llegaron a la habitación. Kaname se sentó en la cama como se lo había indicado su compañera con una mirada y luego de pasarle la bandeja de comida, ella se sentó junto a él, con cuidado.

- Me asuste cuando no te vi - dijo el chico acercándose al cuello de la chica.

- Me cansé de esperar a que despertarás y pensé que prepararte el desayuno sería buena forma de matar el tiempo - dijo abrazándose a su brazo desnudo, mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de que no era momento de besarse y recorrerse enteros. El chico entendió el comportamiento de la chica, se alejo de su cuello y fijo su mirada en su desayuno.

- Que rico, ¿me premiaras todas las mañanas con algo así, querida Yuuki? - contesto con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

- Solo si te gusta la idea. - le contesto la chica con la misma sonrisa que los convertía en algo parecido a cómplices en un secreto que era solo de los dos.

- Me encanta la idea - dijo cuando ya estaba comiendo algunos bocados de su pescado y su arroz - solo hay un detalle, es mucho para una persona.

- Es que hoy lo hice para compartir - contesto la chica con una sonrisa seductora antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios. El beso solo provoco que el vampiro quisiera más y casi desbordan sus deseos de abrazarla. Pero termino por contenerse, al ver que ella estaba casi jugando con él. Cuando ya se habían separado, la miro a los ojos, esos ojos tiernos y que siempre lo miraban con amor. Tomo con los palillos un poco de pescado y se lo acerco a la boca.

- Di ah - dijo el chico sonriendo burlonamente. La chica obedeció y tomo el bocado que le daban.

- Me tratas como una niña pequeña siempre - dijo la chica sin saber si el comentario era para reprocharlo o para molestarlo. - Ya no importa, solo dame más de eso. - dijo burlándose y conteniendo una risa juguetona. El chico hizo caso y le dio más. Siguieron comiendo hasta casi terminar con el desayuno, entre risa y abrazos. El tiempo pasaba rápido cuando estaban juntos, pero para ellos eran momentos eternos que deseaban guardar para siempre en el pensamiento tal ves, quizás en el corazón, donde quiero que hayan quedado guardados, ambos querían tenerlos ahí para rellenar de alguna manera la ausencia del otro que podrían sufrir más adelante. De todas formas, lo más importante era: cada momento era perfecto si estaban juntos.

- Me preparaste un flan, hace años que no comía uno casero. El director siempre los compraba preparados. - contándole una de las tantas anécdotas que habían compartido esa mañana.

- Es la primera vez que hago uno, así que no es seguro que tenga buen sabor. - comento la chica desviando la mirada un poco avergonzada de que no le fuera a gustar.

- Para ser el primero que haces te quedo muy bueno - contesto el chico con la cuchara aun posando en su boca, lo que le impedía modular completamente bien. Yuuki lo miro y vio en él, por primera vez, una mirada de niño pequeño, es como si comer el flan le hubiese recordado cuando eran pequeños. Su mirada inocente la cautivo desde lo más profundo y quiso besarlo. Se dio cuenta de que él ya se había terminado el desayuno completo, así que no había nada que se opusiera en estar con él ahora. Se le acerco y lo beso con cariño.

- Te amo Kaname - le dijo la chica juntando su boca al oído del vampiro.

- Yo a ti, Yuuki - contesto el vampiro con una sonrisa, mientras movía hacía un lado la bandeja y con la otra mano abrazaba la cintura de la chica. - Aun es temprano para volver, o ¿tienes algo que hacer?

- No nada, me gustaría quedarme contigo para toda la vida. - contesto abrazándose a él más fuerte, como si no quisiera separarse más de él.

- También me gustaría. - dijo en el oído de la chica, pasando un colmillo suavemente por donde había posado su voz antes. La chica respondió besando suavemente su hombro. Mientras el chico bajaba sus besos por el cuello de la chica, paso la lengua por donde había besado a su amada y sintió una gran presión por morderla. Yuuki esperaba el momento con ansias, quería que él la mordiera y la convirtiera en vampiro si eso significaba quedarse con él para siempre. Estiro su cuello dándole más libertad a que se cumpliera el momento. Él siguió jugando con su lengua sobre el cuello de la chica. A veces depositaba un beso sobre su cuello y habían otras en que los besos bajaban hasta los hombros de la chica. Pero el momento estaba ahí, ella esperaba que él la hiciese parte de su vida completamente. Ya le había entregado su corazón, su cuerpo y ¿porqué ahora le negaría su sangre?

Sintió una pequeña presión en el cuello, provocada por los labios de Kaname que besaba cada vez más fuerte su piel. Sabía que si había un momento para detenerlo era este, después sería demasiado tarde, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería detener al vampiro, incluso pedía que lo hiciera de una vez, su corazón deseaba ser de él.

El calor que sentía en su cuello desapareció y fue cuando entendió que el vampiro no había hecho su deseo realidad, no la había mordido, a pesar de que sintiese ganas de hacerlo, aunque estaba segura de que sufría por la sed que le provocaba tenerla tan cerca. No lo había hecho. Posaba su cabeza tranquilamente sobre el pecho de la joven que se hallaba ligeramente tendida sobre muchas almohadas que la hacían verse casi sentada.

- Puedes hacerlo si quieres Kaname – se atrevió a decir la prefecta posando una de sus manos sobre el pelo de su amado.

- Sé que no me lo prohibirás Yuuki. – Le contestó sin levantar la cabeza ni abrir los ojos. Era duro para él tener a alguien cerca cuando se levantaba con esa sed. Era de mañana y aunque era poca la luz que pasaba por las cortinas, estar despierto a esa hora le daba sed de sangre y esta aumentaba cuando la tenía cerca de ella: la única mujer a la que había soñado con devorar, solo porque su instinto de monstruo le exigía hacer eso con su amada. Era la lucha que debían llevar todos vampiros: su parte humana decía cuidarla, su parte vampiro decía tomar su sangre hasta acabar con su vida, era su forma de transformarse en uno solo, un individuo creado por la fuerza de los dos.

- ¿porqué no me conviertes en vampiro? – pregunto la humana sin notar que más que una pregunta, había sonado como una petición.

- … - El vampiro se mantuvo en silencio un momento, levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos: sintió como ella le rogaba que la hiciera parte de su vida, que la convirtiera en alguien más digno de su amor. No contuvo mirarla con algo de tristeza en los ojos, él quería hacerla suya, pero algo se lo impedía, era muy pronto para eso, no estaba en sus planes que Yuuki se transformará en vampiro tan pronto y de hacerlo no se lograría nada bueno. Levanto una de sus manos hasta tocar la cabeza de la joven para acariciarla con ternura como siempre lo hacía en la academia y mientras se levantaba de la cama dijo sin mentirle – es muy pronto para eso.

La chica quedó sorprendida por la reacción del vampiro. ¿Muy pronto? Pero si habían pasado toda la noche juntos, le había entregado su cuerpo, le había dicho que lo amaba, que quería tenerlo cerca por siempre. Se hicieron una promesa, se habían hecho cómplices en esa noche, se habían contado sus mayores secretos.

Vio como Kaname salía de la habitación y entraba al baño, seguramente se iba a levantar para irse a casa. Pero no era capaz de pensar en eso, no podía entender el comportamiento del vampiro al no querer tomar su sangre. Y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

El vampiro se encontraba bajo el agua tibia de la regadera, apoyado ligeramente en la pared del baño mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas. Tener a Yuuki tan cerca le hacía sentir querer devorarla, pero no podía, no quería que Yuuki sufriera así, sus recuerdos eran terribles y mientras no haya destruido la amenaza que la aguarda, mientras no este segura por completo, no debe convertirse en vampiro. No mientras se pueda evitar. Corto el fluir del agua y salió de la ducha al mismo tiempo que tomaba una toalla con la cual secarse. Tenía muchas ganas de mover sus piezas rápido y acabar con todos los que podían dañar a su amada. Pero para eso debían volver. Era hora de volver.

Salio decidido del baño, una decisión que no solo afirmaba que no transformaría a Yuuki en vampiro ese día, sino, también que volverían pronto a la academia, decidido a acabar de una vez por todas con todo lo que pusiera en peligro a Yuuki.

Volvió en sí, para mirar lo que estaba haciendo y encontró a su amada en la misma posición que la había dejado con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Su corazón se rompió. No soportaba verla así. Se acercó a ella y la amarro en un abrazo tal ves buscando consolarla, tal ves buscando no perderla nunca. Dejó pasar unos segundos, no porque no supiera que decir, sino, porque tenía tanto que decir que estaba buscando la forma de simplificarlo y para no demorarse toda la vida. – Te amo Yuuki, y no porque seas vampiro te amaré más. Te amo como a nadie, me es imposible pensar que podría amarte más de lo que te amo ahora – esa era la verdad, esas eran las palabras más simples que había encontrado para hacer sentir mejor a la humana. Se separo un poco de ella, lo suficiente como para verla y poder tomar sus labios entre los de él.

Se quedaron así disfrutando del beso que compartían ahora. Las palabras del vampiro había calmado algo a la chica, pero fue el último gesto el que más la había relajado. No era ella el problema simplemente, no era el momento. Y no era porque ella hubiese hecho algo mal o se esperará algo de ella más adelante, simplemente, no había razón alguna para el vampiro. Sonrió con algo de dificultad y apretó sus dedos contra la espalda de él cuando se separaban para tomar aire.

- Tenemos que volver Yuuki – Fue lo último que escucho antes de sentir que el príncipe de sus sueños se alejaba con cuidado de su cuerpo. No quiso detenerlo, así que se soltó de su espalda y esperó que él se separara lo suficiente como para levantarse sin problemas.

- Me iré duchar entonces – Contesto la chica mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño con una ligera sonrisa. Se sentía mejor es cierto, pero la sombra del momento en que él se negó aún descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Después de una hora estaban los dos listos y con todo preparado para ir de vuelta a la academia. Regresaban con un lindo recuerdo y un gran amor que empezaba a compartirse, no se sentía recuperada de su tristeza de hace un momento, pero se sentía más tranquila. El tiempo la calmaría completamente, ahora era el instante de disfrutar la compañía del vampiro una vez más, pero sus miedo volvieron a flor de piel, como sería todo de ahora en adelante en la academia? Tal ves ahora sería más difícil ser guardiana y que diria Zero de todo esto? Solo empezar a imaginar la cara de enfado que podría su casi hermano le hizo sentir un escalofrío en su espalda, sería un momento algo complicado de seguro.

En eso estaba cuando Kaname apareció con una pequeña carga en las manos mientras se acercaba a ella que ya se encontraba al lado del auto, lista para regresar.

- Esta es la rosa de este año, quiero que la lleves porque cerca de ti es donde más lucirá su magia. – diciendo eso tomo la flor y la coloco en el cabello de la chica, sobre su oreja en forma de broche y para terminar deposito un beso suave beso en las pétalos de la flor para luego depositar un igual de suave en los labios de la joven. – Vamos a casa. – Dijo para hacer que subiera al automóvil en el que se irían.

Fueron dos horas de viaje, al igual que cuando llegaron, no tuvieron problemas en el viaje y se rieron de todo al pasar. Esta vez hablaron algo menos, es que ya no eran necesarias las palabras y caricias para sentirse queridos por el otro, para darse cuenta que estar juntos era lo mejor que podía pasarle a ambos.

Un leve sentimiento de tristeza invadió a los dos cuando vieron la academia en el horizonte. Una tristeza que se batallaba con la felicidad de volver a su vida normal, con sus amigos, con lo que para Yuuki había sido un padre y un hermano. Pronto se fueron apagando las palabras por el pésame de esa batalla de sentimiento, para pronto dejar paso a las dudas.

- ¿Porqué siempre hay algo que me escondes Kaname? – se atrevió a preguntar al final la chica.

- Algunas cosas son mejor no saberlas hasta el momento preciso, Yuuki. – contesto simplemente el vampiro.

- Entonces sí sabes algo de mi pasado que no quieres decirme ¿no?

- Hay algo que te mostraré cuando sea el momento. – dijo cortante el vampiro demostrando que la conversación había acabado, y que no había más vueltas que darle, la respuesta no iba a cambiar por el momento. – Ya hemos llegado – Terminó antes de que la humana encontrará las palabras para replicarle y es que era verdad que el tiempo que se había tomado en comenzar la conversación había sido excesivo, pues no alcanzó a decirle nada más cuando él ya estaba estacionando el auto en la entrada de la academia donde lo salía a saludar el Director del recinto.

- Hola padre – saludo la chica al bajarse corriendo del auto y abrazando al director, no acostumbraba a ser muy cariñosa con él, pero estar enfrentada a tantos sentimientos la había hecho extrañarlo mucho. Así que no escondió su felicidad de volver a verlo.

- Yuuki-chan! Te extrañe! – contestó el padre a la felicidad de la pequeña. – Zero! Ven a saludar a Yuuki no te quedes ahí parado. – grito hacía el lado opuesto de la entrada, donde se encontraba un joven apoyado en uno de los tantos árboles que habían con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

- Estaba esperando que la bienvenida fuera un poco menos "emotiva" – dijo el chico mientras caminaba en dirección a la recién llegada- Hola. – dijo simplemente en forma de bienvenida. No necesitaban más para saber que se había extrañado mutuamente, eran como hermanos, estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro a todo momento.

- Hola. – contesto la chica con la misma sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a él. El chico al que había cuidado desde que lo conoció el que se transformo en un hermano para ella desde que no tenía memoria.

- Hola Kiriyuu-kun – saludo el pura sangre mientras caminaba hasta su novia con los ojos fijos en lo que en ese momento era su enemigo.

- Hola – contesto Zero de mala gana sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente con los mismos ojos desafiantes que el apreciaba.

- No te hemos traído ningún recuerdo con Yuuki. Hemos estado algo "ocupados". – le contó con una sonrisa completamente sarcástica en la cara, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Yuuki por la espalda y depositaba un beso en su cuello, sin disimular nada de lo que hacía. Haciendo que el chico de cabellos plateados solo mirara con algo de furia a la nueva pareja y después se diera media vuelta para entrar en su casa, aunque no sin antes decir "no importa", para contestarle al vampiro.

El que había sido padre de la chica simplemente se quedo mirándolos algo sorprendido y serio. No podía creer del todo que Kaname y Yuuki decidieran estar juntos y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar que le resultará algo incomoda la idea. Solo dijo felicitaciones a los dos cuando ya se habían aclarado las cosas y el pura sangre los dejo cuando los demás nobles comenzaron a llegar. Aun había algo de sol, aun tenía la posibilidad de descansar algo antes del día siguiente.

Yuuki entro a su casa, no se toco el tema de su salida con Kaname, tampoco del viaje de ambos, sabían de antemano que no obtendrían muchas respuestas de parte de la chica. Así que hablaron de diferentes cosas, tan pronto como terminaron la comida el director fue ha cumplir con sus deberes para con la academia, Yuuki ayudo a limpiar un poco la mesa ya que a Zero le tocaba lavar los platos ese día.

Tan pronto como se pudo ir Yuuki se retiro camino a su habitación y mirando la luna pensó con calma lo ocurrido esa noche junto a Kaname.

- ¿qué haces aquí sola? – pregunto el chico de pelos plateados luego de tocar la puerta y entrar.

- queria pensar un poco en un lugar silencioso.

- ¿hay algo que te molesta? – pregunto el amigo sentándose a su lado.

- No estoy segura… pero… hay algunas cosas que debo aclarar con Kaname-sempai… - contesto la chica mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía entre ellas parte de su cara, aunque se le notaba una mirada baja y desanimada. No dijo más por un largo rato, pero en su mente había algo que se repetía y repetía: no importaba la respuesta que Kaname diera de su pasado, su secreto seguiría siendo de ellos y la promesa no se rompería porque el pasado solo es un ayuda al futuro, pero en el presente su corazón solo pedía estar junto al vampiro que esa noche tomo más que su sangre, tomo su alma.

Esa noche en que solo estuvieron solos los dos. Noche que quedará como un eterno secreto entre los dos.

--- Fin ---

La la la fin… bueno si se que es un fin algo triste y nadie se lo esperaba jajaja pero ya deberían saber en que parte del manga quede cierto? XD bueno es un poco después d que despierta Rido y Yuuki empieza a querer saber su pasado y etc etc no se que tan exacta habré sido con las ultimas líneas porque hace rato ya que leí ese capitulo pero tenia ganas de que la historia terminara ahí. Bueno y este es el fin… mmm da para escribir un prologo tal ves aunque no estoy segura por ahora hasta aquí terminara la historia jajaja ^^ espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leerme y deje reviews si tienen tiempo (acepto que me griten por el final si no les gusto o felicitaciones por la adaptación o lo que quieran comentar)

Bueno me despido, espero que me lean en otro fic que escriba. Bye


End file.
